


False Dawn

by whitenoiseghost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Battle Buddies AU, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mindfuck, Prose Poem, The Vagabond and Rimmy Tim, an au of an au of an au, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiseghost/pseuds/whitenoiseghost
Summary: One warm kiss for each closed eyelid; light as a breath.One cold coin for each closed eyelid; heavy as death.





	False Dawn

It begins like false dawn; transient light anticipating morning well before the rooster’s crow; the sensation of awakening, ever prematurely; eyes opening to darkness. It begins like a scene in progress, voices filtered through heavy opera curtains; velvet-draped and meaningless; muffled and waiting for the sandbags to drop; for the lights to come up.

 

Somewhere, in his mind, a door has been left open just a crack and now, behind what had always been the furthest point out, he can begin to feel movement; sense heat but not light. Something in the infrared.

 

Beyond the precipice. In the sticky, suffocating, lightless abyss, shadows move against a backdrop of inky, starless night; dusk on black, without form but familiar. He almost knows it but it shrinks from him; so close and too intimate but always frustratingly vague and out of focus.

 

It’s like he can start to feel the draft whistling through a pinhole in his memory but there is nothing for the camera obscura to project its image upon and any revelations it might have held are subsequently lost to the void.

 

But there is a growing feeling of absence; of loss and of longing, without any knowledge of what or who has gone; how permanently; how many times.

 

For how long...

 

He doesn’t have answers or even questions really; only an impression of offness; of incompleteness; a persistent sensation of _missing_ that seems to have no source or explanation.

 

It begins like the panic of near drowning; of straining towards a distant surface and somehow knowing there’s not enough breath to make it; of bargaining with the sucking depths; with the watery sunlight far above. It begins like that dream he keeps having; of brilliant sunlit rooms and safety; green leaves and peace and blue _blue_ eyes. The one he always wakes from sobbing.

 

He’d like to believe he’d know those eyes anywhere but recollection only slams itself against the walls of the empty room in his memory that his mind _insists_ could have never been filled with their crinkling mirth and resolute strength.

 

How is he missing a person he’s never met?

 

There is a negative afterimage burned into the backs of his eyes like sun-glare, and the more he tries to resolve it the more it slips to the edges of his vision; tracking along with his pupils; unzipping itself until all that remains is a Cheshire smile in the dark. And that too fades.

 

It begins and ends with a name he doesn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I'm not sure what this is. Maybe this is the Immortal Fake AH Crew/Battle Buddies crossover AU where Ryan and Jeremy are singled out and taken from the Fakes by some shadowy agency and mindwiped, made to forget their past, their immortality, and each other... again and again and again...
> 
> Inspired partially by the clone au belonging to [satansprettyprose](http://satansprettyprose.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> I'm [letsplaylife](http://letsplaylife.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
